Nether Reactor
For those people who don't know, the nether reactor was a Pocket Edition-exclusive structure built by the player, that when activated would spawn a huge tower, items, and zombie pigmen. The player would then run around to gather items while fighting the zombie pigmen, until the core deactivated. Ever since the nether has been added to Pocket Edition, the nether reactor core was phased out and forgotten. However, I think the nether reactor was just too cool to be a forgotten relic of Pocket Edition's past, so I have prepared a boss fight concept for the structure, to give it an actual use. To keep it unique, I have made it so that the nether reactor would have nothing to do with the nether, so I will now refer to it as the "reactor" or "reactor core". The reactor core will use the same structure required to activate it. Reactor Tower The player crafts a reactor core, has 4 gold blocks and the cobblestone required to build the reactor. The player activates the core, and the reactor tower This is the modified version of the original nether spire. It is less curvy so there can be space for mob fighting. begins to form around the reactor, just like before. However, this time instead of netherrack, it is a new technology-looking block called hardware blocks, and the reactor core gets covered by glowing obsidian, but instead of covering only the reactor, it makes a 3x3 pillar that will go up to the top of the tower. Instead of zombie pigmen, it will be a new technology-looking mob called a coreling. Items will only spawn on the floor if there is a world-size limit like in the older console versions, and it will be only biome-exclusive things limited players cannot obtain in their world. After a short while, a staircase will begin to reveal itself, and the player can climb the second floor, and then notices a health bar, but still can't see the boss; only more corelings to fight. After another short while, another staircase reveals itself, and the player can climb up the third floor, and will see the boss: a technology-looking mob folded up into a square displayed on top of some glowing obsidian called the core. At this time the reactor core begins to de-activate and the tower begins to decay. The core then teleports away. After the player has mined some hardware blocks and glowing obsidian to make a nice something, the core attacks with its corelings aiding it, and an epic fight happens, and that is what will happen. The whole reactor-activation tower-decaying should not take more than 3 minutes. --------------------Details on the mobs and blocks are described below--------------------------------- Blocks There will be 3 new blocks added to the game that make up the tower. Those blocks are hardware block, the reactor core (with the 3 variations), and glowing obsidian. * Hardware Block: The hardware block will replace the netherrack from the original structure. It will look like hardware, except with green vein-y thingies instead of gray, and the rest of the block will be gray. The vein-y thingies will glow in the dark like spider and endermen eyes. The purpose of this block is purely decorative. * Reactor Core: The reactor core will look and do pretty much what it did in the Pocket Edition, where it will require a specific structure to activate. However, the crafting recipe will be changed to 4 iron in each corner, a redstone block in the center, and 4 prismarine crystals in the remaining slots. The core in its inactive and burnt-out state will only drop with silk touch, and when broken without silk touch or in the active state, it will only drop experience. * Glowing Obsidian: Glowing obsidian will have all the properties of obsidian, except it emits light. Unlike the original, glowing obsidian will not turn into normal obsidian after a certain amount of time. New Mobs There will be 2 new mobs. The first will be the coreling, and the actual boss mob, the core. * Coreling: The coreling is a hostile mob the size of a block, with 2 wings and a long, transparent tail. When the reactor core is activated, about 9-18 of these will spawn inside and outside of the tower. Corelings will have the ability to fly like how tadpoles swim (but slowly) to reach and attack the player. They have 18 health, and their attacks deal 2 hearts of armor-ignoring damage on hard. The corelings are mostly there to help the core in the fight when it is spawned. Corelings take damage to water and fire, and will drop redstone and prysmarine crystals when killed. * Core: The core is the actual boss that the player will fight. It is 5 blocks tall, has a red center (its "core" which will be its weak spot), 3 projectile-like cubes that float above its body (which are used in some attacks), and has 2 huge shield-like hands (which are used for defending its weak spot). The core will have 250 health, and all attacks will be 7 hearts on hard mode, and can fly. The core can burn and take water damage. The core will have a variety of abilities that will make it unique to the already existing bosses: ** Defensive Maneuver-Reflecting: When something approaches the core at a high speed (such as arrows, enderpearls, flying players, etc.) the core will smack it with its shield hands so hard that it get knocked back far (like the deflected missiles in the Gamma vs Beta MKII fight in Sonic Adventure) and will deal damage if it was a mob or player. Since it has 2 shield hands, it can do this against 2 aggressors at once. ** Defensive Maneuver-Blocking: When taking massive meele damage, the core will begin to block with its shield hands, and if the aggressor is still next to it after 1.5 seconds, the core will lift up the aggressor with telepathy and smack with its shield hands like mentioned above. This can also be done against 2 agressors. ** Defensive Maneuver-Teleportation: When confined to a small space or taking massive amounts of damage at once, the core will teleport to a more open, safer area. ** Offensive Maneuver-Cycle Cube Attack: One of the core's attacks is an attack where it would raise it's arms and lift up to 3 players/mobs with telepathy. Then the 3 cubes are moved in a circle to attack each victim once. The cubes can be deflected with a well-timed punch, and will disable that cube during the attack. The cube attack can also be avoided with a shield, however, the shield will be disabled by the cube, and will not disable the cube. The core cannot attempt defensive maneuvers during this attack. ** Offensive Maneuver-Cube Missile Attack: Another of the core's attacks is a range attack where it uses all 3 cubes and shoots them at the player, one at a time, or if there are multiple opponents, then one cube shot at each opponent. After the cubes reach a certain distance, they will return back to the core, and will still cause damage if hit. Again the cubes can be disabled by punching them and be blocked by shields. The core can use its defensive maneuvers during this attack. ** Desperate Defensive Maneuver-Heavy Teleportation: At 1/3 health, the core will begin to teleport on every hit and will always attempt to appear either above or in back of the aggressor, keeping its distance and preparing its death laser attack. ** Desperate Offensive Maneuver-Death Laser: At 1/3 health, the core will put both its shield hands together and attempt its most powerful attack, which is a solid 2x2 laser that destroys everything in front of it (not like the enderdragon, but like mining with a high efficiency tool), except for the indestructible blocks such as bedrock, portal blocks, and end portal frames. The laser will kill any ungeared mob or player instantly (so it does 10 hearts of damage per tick), and things caught in the laser get pushed to the end of the beam if they are not dead. This attack will last for 10 seconds and the core will have to wait about 25 seconds to attempt to use the attack again. The player can outrun the laser if far away enough. ** Death: Once the core dies, instead of falling over to its side like every other mob, its model begins to disappear one box at a time, and when the last box from its model disappears, it drops experience decent xp, prismarine crystals, and redstone. GALLERY: http://imgur.com/a/C1dFy That's about it. Category:Luis_2252 Category:Boss